pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Normal Type Gym Battle, Part 1
The Normal Type Gym Battle, Part 1 is the 21st episode of Season 1 of The Legend of Spinarak-Man. Story After battling a few trainers in Route 34, Peter and the gang we're on their way to Goldenrod City. Peter: I have to admit Lyra you sure battled well against those trainers. Spinarak: Spin Lyra: Thanks Peter. After battling you, I realize that I have to be up for any challenge that I face. If I want to get stronger that is. Marill: Marill Peter: That's the best part about being a trainer. Working with your Pokémon and bonding with them so that you can reach your goal. Hobie: You got that right, Peter. Totodile: Totodile Harry then notices two objects in the grass Harry: Hey, look The group stops and looks to see two eggs. One was yellow and one was red. The gang walks over to it Lyra: Are those Pokémon eggs? Peter: They sure are. But the question is why are they here? Hobie: I'm guessing that the Pokémon in the eggs are abandoned. They're all alone with no one to take care of them. Harry: If that's the case, then one of us should take care of them. I'll take the red egg. Cyndaquil: Cynda Peter: Then I guess I'll care for the yellow egg then. I am curious to know what will hatch from them Harry: Me too Both Peter and Harry pick up the eggs. Lyra: That's great. Now we both have eggs to take care of. Marill: Marill Hobie and Totodile smile at their friends decision to care for the eggs. End Scene The gang were at the entrance to Goldenrod City. Peter: Here we are guys. Goldenrod City Spinarak: Spinarak Lyra: Wow, this place is huge. Hobie: Yep, home sweet home Totodile: Toto Lyra and Marill looks at Hobie in surprise Lyra: Hold on. You're from Goldernrod City, Hobie? Marill: Marill? Peter: Well Hobie did say that he grew up in a big city Harry: And I guess Goldenrod City fits the description. Hobie: That's right. Come on guys, I'll show you around. The gang were walking through the city Harry: So what can we find in Goldenrod City? Cyndaquil: Cynda? Hobie: Oh there are lots of things in Goldenrod City. First there's the Goldenrod Galleria, the Goldenrod Department Store, a Flower shop, the Underground Tunnel, and then there's the Magnet Train. Peter: I think I read about the Magnet Train once. It's suppose to be a high speed train that transport people from Goldenrod City to Saffron City in the Kanto region. Hobie: That's right, Peter. And let's not forget the Goldernrod Radio Tower. Harry: We should visit that later. Cyndaquil: Cynda Lyra: Yeah, I would like to check out the Radio Tower too. Marill: Marill Peter: But don't forget. There's the gym we need to do first. Spinarak: Spin Hobie: Of course. Before we head to the gym, why don't we head to the Goldenrod Department Store? I feel that we are running low on supplies. Totodile: Toto Peter: Hmm. I suppose it wouldn't hurt. I do need to get some food for my Pokémon anyway Harry: You're right. The gym can wait for now. Cyndaquil: Cynda Lyra: Yay! We're going shopping! Marill: Marill Hobie led Peter, Harry, Lyra and their Pokémon to the Department Store. While there, the gang we're doing their shopping. Hobie and Totodile were purchasing some food and some potions. Peter and Spinarak was purchasing another can of Pokémon food as well as a Poké Ball. He was fortunate to save up some money that he earned from battling other trainers. Harry and Cyndaquil were checking out some other stuff in the upper floor while Lyra and Marill were checking out the different clothes in the other part of the store. After doing their shopping the four trainers met at a nearby cafe. They both carried bags. Hobie: I've already restocked on some supplies. How about you guys? Totodile: Toto? Peter: I purchased another can of Pokémon food. I even bought a Poké Ball. Spinarak: Spin Harry: I got an Antidote. You never know when you might need one Cyndaquil: Cynda Lyra: I was looking at some clothes and I bought a swimming outfit. I was lucky they have a sale there. Marill: Marill Peter: Wow. You sure like clothes, Lyra. Okay, now that we finished our shopping, let's get to that gym. Harry, Hobie, and Lyra: Right! Just as they left the cafe they see a pink Pokémon running in front of them. It then looks at them curiously Lyra: (gasps) Who is that cute Pokémon? Peter: I think that's a Clefairy. (Peter scans Clefairy with his Pokédex) Peter's Pokédex: Clefairy, the Fairy Pokémon and the evolved form of Cleffa. The moonlight that it stores in the wings on its back apparently gives it the ability to float in midair. Lyra: Wow Marill: Marill Hobie: From what I remembered, some Clefairys are found in Mt. Moon in the Kanto region Harry: It is rare to see one here Cyndaquil: Cynda Totodile: Toto Voice: Clefairy! The four trainers look up to see a girl running towards Clefairy. The girl has pink hair and pink eyes. She is wearing a white sleeveless shirt with red stripes with gold buttons on it, blue shorts, and a red wristband on her right wrist. The girl even wore long blue and black striped socks and red and white shoes. Girl: (pants) Clefairy, you shouldn't wander off like that. Do you have any idea how worried I was? The girl then look at the four trainers. She gasps when she sees Hobie. The girl walks up to the group and gets in front of Hobie who is surprised to see her as well. Girl: Hobie? Hobie: (surprised) Whitney? The girl now known as Whitney smiles happily and gives Hobie a big hug. Totodile leaps off Hobie's shoulder as they did that. Hobie was surprised that his old friend was hugging him but smiles and hugs her back. They then broke the hug. Whitney: It's so good to see you again. Hobie: Yeah, it's been a long time since we last saw each other. How have you been? Whitney: I've been doing fine. What are you doing back here? Hobie: I'm traveling with my three friends around Johto. Whitney: I see Lyra: Uh Hobie? Mind introducing us to your friend? Hobie and Whitney turn to the three trainers. Totodile leaps back onto Hobie's shoulder Hobie: Oh right. Guys, meet Whitney. She's my childhood friend when I was living in Goldenrod City. Peter: What's up? My name is Peter Parker and this is my friend Spinarak Spinarak: Spinarak Harry: I'm Harry and this is my partner Cyndaquil Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil Lyra: Hi! I'm Lyra and this is Marill Marill: Marill Marill Whitney: Nice to meet you all. Any friend of Hobie's is a friend of mine. Clefairy: Clefairy Hobie: Oh and Whitney. This is my starter Totodile Totodile: (happily) Totodile Whitney leans over and tickles Totodile's chin Whitney: Nice to meet you, Totodile. (picks up Clefairy) So where are you guys heading? Peter: We're going to the Goldenrod Gym. Spinarak: Spinarak! Whitney: Really? What a coincidence. I'm going there too. How about I take you guys there? I remember a shortcut in the Goldenrod Tunnel. Harry: Sure, that would be great Whitney. Cyndaquil: Cynda End Scene Whitney and Clefairy lead the four trainers down the Goldenrod Tunnel. The four trainers were amazed to see most of the shops in the underground tunnel. Whitney tries to find the exit but ends up taking a wrong turn in a barber shop. The trainers we're able to exit before the haircut brothers would ask if their Pokémon needed any haircuts. After weaving their way through the crowd and going through many stores, the gang were finally able to reach the exit. Whitney: Sorry about that guys. I sometimes get lost when I navigate through Goldenrod City Lyra: That's okay Peter: Besides, who would've thought there were so many shops in that tunnel. Spinarak: Spin Hobie: Well it's true that some people can easily get lost in a big city like Goldenrod. Totodile: Toto After walking through the city, they finally reached a large building with a red dome as the roof. There was also the word gym on the building. Whitney: Here we are guys. The Goldenrod Gym. Clefairy: Clefairy Harry: Wow Cyndaquil: Cynda Lyra: So is the gym leader in there? Marill: Marill? Hobie and Whitney look at each other and they both laugh. Harry: What's so funny? Hobie: Well guys. You see... Whitney: The gym leader is me. Peter, Harry, and Lyra: Huh?! Peter: You're the gym leader?! Harry: Hobie, why didn't you tell us? Hobie: Sorry guys, forgot to tell you Whitney: So, now that you guys know who I am. Which one of you would like to challenge me? Harry: I would like to battle you, Whitney Cyndaquil: (determined) Cynda Peter: Harry? Harry: (looks at Peter) Peter, you already went first when you battled Falkner and Bugsy. I want to have the chance of going first this time. Can you let me do that please? Peter: (smiles) Alright. Go for it, Harry. Harry: Thanks, man Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil! Whitney: Very well. Let's go in End Scene Inside the Goldenrod Gym, Harry and Whitney are standing opposite sides of the battlefield. Cyndaquil and Clefairy are standing beside their trainers. Peter, Hobie, Lyra are sitting on the side on a red bench with Spinarak, Totodile, and Marill. Referee: The two on two gym battle between Harry and the gym leader Whitney will now begin. The winner will be the Pokémon still able to battle. Also, only the challenger can make substitutions. Whitney: You ready for our battle, Harry? Harry: Sure am. Let's do this Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil Whitney: Go Clefairy. Clefairy: Clefairy Clefairy rushes onto the field Harry: So she's using Clefairy first huh? In that case, Kakuna, I choose you! He throws his Poké Ball and Kakuna comes out. Kakuna: Kakuna Peter: I hope Harry knows what he's doing. Hobie: I'm sure he would think of something. Referee: Battle begin! Whitney: Clefairy start off with DoubleSlap! Clefairy charges at Kakuna preparing to use it's attack Harry: Kakuna, dodge and use Poison Sting. Kakuna dodges each DoubleSlap and shoots Poison Sting at Clefairy which does more damage to it. Whitney: (gasps) Clefairy! Peter: Hmm. The Poison Sting seems to be doing even more damage to Clefairy. Spinarak: Spin! Lyra: Does that mean Clefairy is weak to Poison moves? Marill: Marill? Hobie: It sure looks like it Harry: Okay, Kakuna use String Shot to tie up Clefairy. Kakuna shoots String Shot which ties up the lower part of Clefairy's body. Clefairy struggles to move Whitney: Clefairy hang in there Harry: Use Tackle Kakuna jumps at Clefairy and tackles it causing Clefairy to skid back. Suddenly Kakuna's eyes turns into heart like it was in love with Clefairy. Harry: What? Cyndaquil: Cynda? Whitney: (giggles) Looks like you set off Clefairy's Cute Charm ability Lyra: What's Cute Charm? Hobie: It's an ability that makes a Pokémon fall in love when it makes a physical attack to another Pokémon of the opposite gender. Totodile: Totodile Whitney: That's right, Hobie. And since Clefairy's a female, then that would mean Kakuna's a male. So the Cute Charm worked. Okay, Clefairy break out and use another DoubleSlap. Clefairy breaks out of String Shot and rushes over to the infatuated Kakuna. Clefairy then uses DoubleSlap on Kakuna as he slids on the ground still infatuated. Whitney: Good job, Clefairy. Now use Metronome! Clefairy's fingers glow as she shakes it. Peter: Oh man. With Metronome, Clefairy can use a random attack. Spinarak: Spin! Clefairy finished wagging it's fingers and began to let out a strong wind that blows Kakuna away Lyra: That was a Gust attack Marill: Marill Harry: Kakuna snap out of it and use Poison Sting! But Kakuna is still infatuated much to Harry and Cyndaquil's dismay Whitney: Clefairy, use another Metronome Clefairy wags her fingers again. Harry sees this Harry: Kakuna, you have to dodge. Listen to me! Don't let Cute Charm get to you Clefairy finishes wagging it's fingers but then starts to fire a fireball attack. Hobie: It's an Ember attack Totodile: Toto Harry: Kakuna! Though still infatuated, Kakuna somehow heard Harry and dodges the attack. Hary and Cyndaquil both sigh in relief. But then, Kakuna began to glow much to the trainers' surprise. Whitney: Oh my Clefairy: Clefairy Lyra: Kakuna's starting to evolve Peter: Yeah Spinarak: Spin Kakuna changes shape as it changes into the form of Beedrill. Also, Beedrill is no longer infatuated. Beedrill: Beedrill! Harry: Cool. Beedrill you evovled. Cyndaquil: Cynda Beedrill nods it's head while Harry smiles in determination Harry: Okay then, Beedrill pay Clefairy back with Poison Sting! Beedrill then began to shoot Poison Sting much to Clefairy's shock. Clefairy frantically dodges the attacks while Whitney looks in worry. Clefairy took major damage when the Poison Sting hits her when she dodges. She then rushes out of the field and into Whitney's arms. Whitney: Please stop your attack! Clefairy can't take it! (to Clefairy) Don't worry Clefairy. You don't have to battle anymore. Clefairy: Cle Referee: Clefairy has forfeited the match. The winner is Beedrill. Harry: Good job, Beedrill Beedrill buzzes in happiness. Lyra: Who would've thought that Clefairy would be afraid of Poison moves. Marill: Marill Hobie: I'm guessing since Poison Sting did more damage to Clefairy, she didn't want to get hit by it again Peter: I sure would like to know the reason why that happened. Spinarak: Spin Whitney: All right then, time to send out my ace. Miltank, I choose you! She throws a Poké Ball and out comes a Pokémon that resembles a cow. Miltank: Mil Harry: Whoa! (scans Miltank) Harry's Pokédex: Miltank, the Milk Cow Pokémon. If it has just had a baby, the milk it produces contains much more nutrition than usual. Lyra: That Pokémon makes milk? Hobie: Yep. Miltanks can make a drink called Moomoo Milk Totodile: Totodile Peter: Interesting. Harry: Miltank sure is big. Want to keep going, Beedrill? Beedrill buzzes in agreement Harry: Okay Referee: Battle begin! Harry: Beedrill use your new move. Twineedle! Beedrill charges at Miltank with it's needle like arms at the ready. Whitney: Miltank dodge and use Rollout Miltank dodges out of the way and begins to roll at Beedrill. Harry: Uh oh. Beedrill fly up to dodge Beedrill flies up into the air to avoid Miltank's Rollout Harry: Now use another Twineedle and follow it up with Poison Sting! Just as Miltank stops it's Rollout, Beedrill flies behind her and uses Twineedle several times on Miltank and then uses Poison Sting. Miltank starts to feel poisoned and falls on her knee. Whitney: Oh no! Miltank got poisoned Peter: Nice. Looks like Harry has the advantage now. Spinarak: Spinarak Whitney: Miltank use Attract! Though affected, Miltank gets up and uses Attract and hits Beedrill again which makes him infatuated again. Harry: Not again Lyra: Attract? Hobie: It works just like Cute Charm except more differently Totodile: Toto Whitney: Okay, Miltank use Rollout back to back! Harry gasps as Miltank uses Rollout and hits Beedrill back to back which causes Beedrill to skid on the ground Whitney: Now finish it with Stomp Miltank then stomps on Beedrill. She lifts up her foot and Beedrill's eyes are in swirls Harry: Beedrill no! Referee: Beedrill is unable to battle. Miltank wins Whitney: Good job, Miltank! Miltank: Mil! Harry: (sighs) Nice job Beedrill, return. (returns Beedrill to his Poké Ball) Lyra: That Miltank sure is tough Peter: Yeah with both Attract and Rollout, this won't be easy for Harry. Spinarak: Spinarak Harry: (to Cyndaquil) Cyndaquil, you ready to do this? Cyndaquil: Cynda! Harry: (smiles) Let's do it! Cyndaquil rushes on the field and ignites the fire on it's back eager to battle Miltank Whitney: Cyndaquil huh? Let's see what you got. Referee: Battle begin! Whitney: Miltank let's start out with Attract! Miltank uses Attract which floats straight towards Cyndaquil Harry: Cyndaquil, counter that with Ember Cyndaquil shoots a bunch of fireballs which burns away the Attract much to Whitney and Miltank's shock Harry: Now use Quick Attack! Cyndaquil charges in with Quick Attack and hits Miltank head on. Miltank skids a little while feeling the effect of Poison. Whitney: Miltank, use Rollout! Harry: Cyndaquil, dodge with Quick Attack! As Miltank uses Rollout, Cyndaquil uses Quick Attack and runs off with Miltank rolling after it. Cyndaquil keeps going until Miltank finally catches up to it and bowls Cyndaquil over. Cyndaquil lands near a wall. Whitney: Gotcha! Now use Rollout one more time! Harry: Quick Cyndaquil, use Smokescreen Cyndaquil shoots out Smokescreen which causes covers the field. Miltank continues rolling but Cyndaquil gets out of the way which causes her to crash into the wall. Peter: Clever Spinarak: Spin! Harry: Great, now jump out and use Ember Whitney: What?! Cyndaquil leaps into the air and shoots several fireballs into the smokescreen causing an explosion that blasts Miltank back. Harry: Nice shot, now get Miltank with Quick Attack and Ember! Cyndaquil dashes at Miltank and bashes into her several times. Miltank tries to stomp on Cyndaquil but it ignites the fire on it's back which burns Mitank's foot. Cyndaquil then let's out a barrage of Ember at Miltank which burns her. Miltank then feels the effect of poison again. Then with one last Quick Attack from Cyndaquil, Miltank falls onto her back. She struggles to get up but Miltank then falls back down defeated. Whitney: Miltank! Referee: Miltank is unable to battle, Cyndaquil is the winner. Therefore the match goes to Harry. Harry: Oh yeah! Way to go, Cyndaquil! Cyndaquil: (happily) Cynda! Whitney: (teary-eyed) Miltank, return. She wipes her eyes and walks over to Harry. Whitney: Well done, Harry. You and Cyndaquil really surprised me back there. Here, take this Plain Badge. She reaches into her pocket and gives Harry the Plain Badge Harry: Thank you, Whitney! (to Cyndaquil) Look at this, Cyndaquil. We just earned our third badge! Cyndaquil: (happily) Cynda! Peter, Hobie, and Lyra and their Pokémon walk over to congratulate Harry for his win. Peter: That was great, Harry! Spinarak: Spina Lyra: Yeah, you sure showed that Miltank who's boss Marill: Marill Hobie: I have to admit. That was awesome Totodile: Toto! Peter turns to Whitney Peter: Okay, Whitney. I'm ready to challenge you next. Whitney: Sure. But how about we take a break first. I'm thinking of going somewhere special in Goldenrod City. Are you guys interested in joining me? Peter: I suppose it wouldn't hurt Spinarak: Spinarak Harry: I would like to see it too. How about you Cyndaquil? Cyndaquil: Cynda Lyra: Count me in. Marill: Marill Hobie: I'll come too. I also like to know where that place is, Whitney. Totodile: Totodile Whitney: Excellent! Characters * Peter Parker * Harry * Hobie Brown * Lyra * Whitney * Referee Pokémon * Spinarak (Peter's) * Cyndaquil (Harry's) * Kakuna (Harry's, evolved) * Beedrill (Harry's, newly evolved) * Totodile (Hobie's) * Marill (Lyra's) * Clefairy (Whitney's) * Miltank (Whitney's) Trivia * It is revealed that Whitney is an old friend of Hobie. * This is episode is mostly based on the episode A Goldenrod Opportunity. Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Spinarak-Man